


Hey, Jude

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bring tissues, Destiel - Freeform, Heartbreaking, Ignore Season 10 for this., M/M, Non-Canonical, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, and chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end for Dean, but death brings comfort in the form of a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jude

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. Second of all...yeah, I'm still sorry.

Winchesters went down fighting. That’s how it always went, didn’t it?

The wry thought filtered through the haze of pain as Dean sunk to his knees, then onto his back on the cold ground. There was the crunch of frost beneath him as he landed on the grass and the blood was actually steaming as it poured from the wound in his abdomen.

Dean didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know that this was the end. He’d gone as far as he could. There’d be no second, third, or fourth chances.

Cas was on the ground not far away and Dean hated the distance between them. He would’ve liked to hold his hand, to kiss him one last time. He could vaguely see the scorch marks on the ground in the shape of the angel’s wings and felt his heart ache. Even in death, Cas was beautiful. He prayed to Cas, asking him to wait for him, and hoped that wherever he’d gone, Castiel would hear him.

Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, down into his hair. Sam wouldn’t make it in time and Dean hoped his brother would find a way to move on. Sam deserved a normal life. Or as much of a normal life as a Winchester could ever hope to have. Wife. Two point five kids. Even a damn dog. 

“Just let him have a damn dog at least,” Dean whispered, words slightly slurred, breath fogging in the cold wind as he turned his gaze up to the sky. The stars were visible through the clouds and he hoped Cas had been able to see them before he died. To have something pretty be the last thing he saw.

He vaguely registered movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head slowly to look.

A woman clad only in a nightgown approached him in bare feet, her golden hair hanging down her shoulders and back. She smiled as she crouched down beside him.

Dean felt his throat working, but no sound escaping at first. He coughed to clear it and felt blood trickle down his chin. “M-Mom…?” he managed, watching her with vision that was slowly fading.

Mary Winchester smiled and reached out, brushing a hand over his hair softly and Dean could almost swear he felt it. She didn’t speak save to part her lips and her voice drifted to him softly over the cold wind.

_“Hey, Jude,_  
Don’t make it bad.  
Take a sad song  
And make it better…” 

Dean felt his lips curling in one last smile, green eyes rapt on the gentle face of his mother as she sang to him. He couldn’t feel the cold or the pain anymore and that was fine by him. As long as he could just listen to his mom for a little bit longer.

_“Remember,_  
To let her into your heart,  
Then you can start,  
To make it better…” 

His eyes slipped closed despite him urging them to stay open, wanting to see her face more, but he could still hear her at least and his smile lingered.

Dean Winchester died with his mother’s soft lullaby in his ears and a peaceful smile on his face, his soul going to Heaven where his angel waited.

_“Hey, Jude.  
Don’t be afraid…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
